TF-Broken 4
CHAPTER 4: UTAPAU "Utapau?" Shaak Ti asked in horror. "What are we doing here?" "That you don't need to know," Grievous informed her as the ship entered the planet's atmosphere. "Just be happy I'm letting you live." “lets get out of the ship” said Boomer. "Can you believe he's our brother?" said Butch. “I know.” said Brick. Just then one of the droids informed him about an incoming message. "I'll take it when we land," he told the droid. "In the meantime make sure our guest ''in comfortable." "Roger." The ship landed a few minutes later. Grievous stood up and coughed. ""Okay, let's go." he headed outside. As Shaak Ti was led out of the ship she saw Grievous headed quickly into another area of the sinkhole. ''I wonder who the message is from, ''she thought as the droids led her away. The droids took her to an area in the caverns that looked like it might belong to Grievous. The droid opened the door and pushed her inside. The door closed behind her as the droid left the room. Now she was alone. Shaak Ti looked around the room. She spotted a chair, a huge computer, a small couch like thing that looked like it could also be a bed, and a small cavern areaoff to the left that looked like it might be another room. Slowly she walked forward. She spotted something resting on a rock shelf like thing near the chair. She picked it up and stared at it. It was a picture. A picture of a happy family of some sort. A closer looked told her it was a family of Kaleesh. A smiling father, three wives, all beautiful, and about fourteen children. The father held a lovely daughter in his arms and his gentle golden eyes were fixed lovingly on the child. ''What is this? ''she thought. ''Why does Grievous have a picture of a family? Why would a droid have a picture of a family? ''she stared at the father's eyes. ''Why do these eyes look so familiar...? '' Just then she heard the door open. She instantly turned around. General Grievous stepped into the room. "What are you doing?" he demanded as he walked up to her. "I...umm...," she stammered feeling guilty about something. Grievous snatched the picture out of her hand. "What are you doing with this?" he demanded looking at it then back up at her. "Nothing," she replied looking up at him. "I was just looking at it." "Well, don't," he snarled shaking the picture in her face. "I don't want you touching this, understand? Don't touch it! Don't ''ever ''touch it!" He took another step toward her threateningly. Shaak Ti backed away and fell into his chair. "Oh!" she gasped. Grievous turned away from her just then. She saw him stare at the picture for a minute then place it gently back on the shelf. "I... I'm sorry," she said softly. The cyborg ignored her. He turned away and headed into the small room on the left side of the bigger one they were in now. When he was gone she sighed in relief and looked back the picture again. This time she dared not touch it. ''Why did he get so upset about a picture? '' ''I don’t know, Young Autobot thought. ---- General Grievous closed the door once he was safely inside the other room. He stared at a small glass mirror that held his nightmarish reflection. After staring at himself for a minute he slowly, very slowly, reached up and gently removed his mask. Now the scarred and fire blackened remains of a great warrior stared back at him. A full grown male Kaleesh. Half lizard like. Half humanoid. Whatever patches of skin could be seen were a mottled deathly pale red, almost white. Only the skin around his eyes held his original color. His golden eyes held a living spark of his old self but nothing more. The old Grievous was gone. Sighing he leaned his face against the glass. Just now he realized how tired he was. Though he never slept he had other ways of regaining his energy. Mostly by trance like states. Grievous sat down on the floor. He tried to do it now but he mind just wouldn't let him. While the living part of his brain screamed for rest the computer part made him restless. It just kept on focusing on the new mission and orders. I'll do it later, ''he told himself. ''Just let me relax for a few minutes... please! Gradually the computer shut down. Now only the living part of his brain was awake. It slowly turned off as well. As it did it kept on making his mind go off in different directions. But they all ended up on the same subject at the end. A certain Togruta woman who was a Jedi but also a woman and also very beautiful. The General didn't know when these strange feelings for Shaak Ti had surfaced. It might have been during his fight with her over two and a half years ago or it might have come on gradually over time. Either way they had come. Why, he did not know. Maybe it came from his old mortal nature. The need for a companion. A female ''companion. He thought his feelings for woman had ended with his first life. He had been wrong. ''But why a Jedi? ''he often asked himself. ''Why her? He didn't know and he really didn't want to know. So he hid it. He hid it under ruthlessness, and anger, and hate... yet... it was still there.. taunting him. ---- Shaak Ti's wounded shoulder was hurting again. When she put her hand over it she felt her fingers get wet and sticky. She realized that the blood veins that had burned shut had opened and were bleeding, staining her Jedi robes. I have to find something to stop this, ''she thought, getting out of the chair and searching the room. ''I have to find some bacta or something... ''She got on her hands and knees and began searching all the lower shelves. ''There has to be a medical kit around here somewhere. Suddenly a strange smell reached her nostrols. What is that? ''she thought sitting up. She sniffed the air again. ''Is that... inscense? Who would be burning inscense here? Is someone meditating or.. praying? She looked toward the other room. Is it coming from there? ''she wondered. ''Is ''he ''praying? She stood up and started walking toward the room. Her curiosity had won. “Why your robe have bloods?” said Butch Grievous came out of his trance rather quickly. He wasn't ready to get up just yet but a sound in the main room had roused him. Quickly the cyborg snuffed out the inscense he'd lit and out his mask back on. Getting up he headed to the door . When it opened he nearly collided with Shaak Ti who stood on the other side looking ready to go in. "What are you doing?" he demanded glaring down at her. She stepped back. "Um... I was... looking for something to put on my wound," she replied clutching her left shoulder. His golden eyes locked on her wound. The red blood was obsorbing into her brown robe making it look wet and sticky. He did not want her bleeding on the floor. He had to do something before that happened. Grievous pushed her back onto the couch. "Stay there," he ordered. She did as she was told. She didn't want to cause him too much trouble. Grievous turned away from her and reached onto a higher shelf. He pulled something off of it. A medical kit. As he walked back toward her, he said pointing at her bloody robe. "Take that off." She froze. She wasn't sure she wanted him to touch her. "I'll do it myself, thank you," she said putting out her hand. Grievous stormed over to her. He reached out a hand and grabbed her robe, pulling her face close to his. She tried to lean back. He snarled. "I don't have time for you pettiness, female! Now take that off before I ''rip ''it off!" He let her go. She contined to stare at him as she slowly peeled off her bloody robe. It slid to the floor. Now that that was gone she felt very vunerable for some reason. (She is still wearing clothes! Just felt I needed to point that out for you all) "Thank you," he said grabbing her arm and spraying the foamy stuff on her wound. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" She shook her head. When he was done he pushed on her chest until she was lying down. She tried to fight him off but was unsuccesful. "LIE DOWN!" he yelled looking ready to slam her down a few times to get his point across. "And don't get up until I tell you to!" She stopped fighting and did what he told her to do. If she hadn't he probably would have kill her. "There," he said seemingly satisfied at their progress. "See how easily we are getting along?" She didn't reply. He turned away from her. "Now stay there and get some rest," he instructed, putting his hands behind his back as he walked away. Category:Fanfic